leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch/Strategy
Skill usage * Be careful when using near enemy turrets, as turrets can see invisible units. * It is always good to use to scout brushes and to look for enemies. * Twitch can be very good at chipping away an opponent's health with the true damage from his passive. After hitting an opponent a few times, throw your poison vial (W) to hit enemies at long range and add two poison ticks, but more importantly to extend the amount of time they are taking damage from your poison. * has a timer. Watching the timer is very important when using stealth. is very good at scouting ahead of his allies while stealthed. * has a large range, apply as many stacks of as possible before using it. * only provides 33% of the usual life steal when attacking more than one target. * When the first hit with is a critical strike, all the units hit with that shot will suffer critical strike damage. * Play cautiously around characters with crowd control. low health makes him especially vulnerable to bursts of damage. * Be careful of enemy champions who have a or the as well as champions who have abilities that can detect stealth, such as . This makes unable to scout safely or move close enough for a kill. * is a very good ability to use during teamfights, because you can hit all 5 members of the opposing team. * At high levels and assuming that you are a skilled player and a skilled jungler, you can move into the jungle. He is weak when it comes to farming in the jungle for long periods of time, however, his ganks with red buff go unparalleled. * can function as a attack damage carry in bot lane as well, and is best supported by a character that can hold the lane 1v2 while he ganks. * When ganking, should be used early, so as not to be caught by regular wards on your way over. When you arrive at your destination, if your stealth timer is low, sit in a bush and wait to re-stealth prior to jumping on your opponent. * At the start of the match, try waiting until the enemy jungler finishes killing blue, then kill him. If successful, this provides a substantial early game lead and can shut down junglers that scale into late game( , , etc.). * If you take first, use it sparingly so that you don't run out of mana early game. ** Taking early game allows to check bushes without taking too much damage and allows him to counter jungle more efficiently. * If you take first, use the damage to farm effectively. Do not use it to harass unless you have six stacks of Deadly Venom otherwise you will run out of mana trying to harass and farm at the same time. * will not damage an enemy nexus. Build usage * attack speed is among the highest in the game, allowing you to focus on other offensive stats. ** is a highly recommended item to obtain first, granting the damage and critical strike-related stats lacks. ** Try purchasing items that provide a variety of stats for defense/offense, such as for magic resistance and for armor penetration. * Using life steal also helps with small health pool, although when using your ultimate, you will only receive a third of the usual life steal per target. * lets proc stacks on multiple enemies. * procs on every target hit by . Use this followed by to deal massive multi-target damage. * When is used in conjunction with his ult he can nuke down the entire team as every target hit by his ultimate gets the critical. ** Furthers this by making the 3 guaranteed criticals provided by Sword of the divine even stronger. Recommended builds Countering * Work with your team to focus on when he comes out of the stealth as he is extremely squishy. * The easy way to counter is to purchase a to detect him when he is stealthed or placing a in a path where you think usually stays. ** For Twisted Treeline, purchasing a is recommended to prevent from escaping from a deadly situation. * Keep your allies spread if is using his . ** Keep in mind that it also procs on hit-effect such as life steal and critical strikes, allowing to wipe out your team single-handedly. * Very few ADC's can match 's power with a full build , if you want to duel him you must be way more fed than him or be a APC or assasin , else you will not be able to match his damage. * When is no longer seen in lane, let your allies know by calling mia/ss, lowering his high ganking potential with . * Due to his low health, hard CC such as stuns and snares are devastating to him. * late game power is extremely high, as he can burst down entire teams - don't let him get to that point! * can easily backdoor as lets him outrange turret , this however leaves him somewhat weaker , as he is loosing the powerful damage boost from engaging right after he will be easier to deal with. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies